Chosen by Fate, Death by Destiny
by Qia13
Summary: Most of the Libra members, especially the ones who were constantly around Leo, would notice how many times he had been involved in a bad situation and how he barely escaped them. It wasn't until their second meeting with Michella (this time without any weird enemies to threaten them) did they finally find out about Leo's luck.


Most of the Libra members, especially the ones who were constantly around Leo, would notice how many times he had been involved in a bad situation and how he barely escaped them.

In fact, compared to other members, Leo held the record of being the member who ended up in the hospital the most, his highest being ending up in said place eight times in a month.

Sure, Hellsalem's Lot is dangerous and all but even Zapp - the most volatile and rude member of Libra who has the tendency to go find trouble - had only ended up in the hospital five times in a month.

Despite the curiosity, no one asked Leo about it. Even Zapp - as crude as he was, kept his mouth shut.

It wasn't until their second meeting with Michella (this time without any weird enemies to threaten them) did they finally find out about Leo's luck.

As it turns out, two days after Hellsalem's Lot sprang into existence, Leo and his family were coincidentally near the area. They were on their way home from visiting a relative and had stopped for a break near the city's border. It was then a being almost similar to Riga appeared.

During that time, Michella was diagnosed with a stage three cancer and the being had offered a deal.

**_"Give me your worth and I shall give you a wish."_**

Without even any hesitation, Leo had offered himself in exchange for having Michella saved from her illness.

"I was scared back then. A being had appeared out of nowhere and had asked for a sacrifice. But my brother..." she smiled sadly, "my brave tortoise knight had offered himself to save me. In exchange for my future, he gave up his own. The being had cursed him to die in my place."

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say at that sudden information.

"How long did he have to live." Steven asked quietly, his face neutral and calm.

"A month." collective gasps could be heard. "He had only a month to live so he filled that by taking pictures of me and everything else that captured his interest. He said that he wanted to be buried with the photos when he died."

"My parents didn't know. They thought that a miracle had happened because we were near the border of Hellsalem's Lot. Two days before Leo will... before he will leave, I asked my parents to take us to the border of Hellsalem's Lot to sightsee. I was quietly wishing that another being would appear and make an offer." Michella laughed quietly at that. "And it actually appeared."

She looked down at her hands. "When that being, Riga appeared, I was prepared. I thought..." she curled her hands tight, "I thought that if Leo became the witness, he would be saved. And I was right. My brother was saved, but... A promise with a god is absolute. Leo was destined to die but he was also chosen to be the Witness. That's why he's always involved in bad situations. That's why he always got hurt, beaten up so badly and barely alive. He was destined to die but fate had been unwilling to let him go. Now, he's caught in between, dying but not dead. Living but only barely."

Leo, who had been standing at the door all this time, quietly kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his. "You know I'll never blame you for that," he smiled gently.

"... and **I **told you that I'll never blame you for my current condition." Michella slyly added, a teasing smile on her face.

Leo chuckled at that. "This is revenge isn't it?"

Michella just smiled in response.

"So they actually made a deal with Gods and came out of it alive? Impressive," Chain sent an appreciative look as she watched Leo and Michella talking to each other.

"Crazy, the both of them." Zapp shakes his head. "Offering themselves to the Gods to save the other? Crazy I tell ya."

"Although, it is noble what they did for each other," Zed added.

"That is the most beautiful story I've ever heard!" K.K. sobbed in the handkerchief. "This is what a beautiful family should be!"

"Those two siblings are really something, huh?" Steven commented quietly as he stood at the side with Klaus. The man just hummed in agreement. "Reckless and stupidly selfless to a fault." the ice blood user added. "It's a wonder how they are still alive."

"Indeed. But now they have us. And we will protect them just as we have protected each other." Klaus looked at the Libra members with a fond smile.

Steven grinned at that, casting a look towards the others. "Agreed."


End file.
